


Finally I realized... (Oswald Cobblepot x James Gordon)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James seeks out Oswald after the latest happenings, finally realizing what Oswald really means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally I realized... (Oswald Cobblepot x James Gordon)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine is a huge Gobblepotter and I thought after last nights episode she needs some candy… This is my first Gobblepot story EVER, but I hope you are all able enjoy it nevertheless (I really tried…)

Oswald’s empty eyes watched the dancing flames in the chimney. The fire was the only source of light and warmth. Everything else was shrouded in darkness and cold. As was Oswald’s heart. Closing his eyes he recalled his mother’s last moments.

_You were always such a good boy._

She always had the highest opinion of him. She loved him. He loved her. And now he had nobody anymore. He was alone. „Mother… Please forgive me…,“ he sobbed. He was a broken man, yet not defeated. He would fight. He would get his revenge. Theo… Tabitha… He would kill them. With his own hands. Oswald raised his glass and took a sip of his wine. Apathetic he focused on the deep red color of his drink, his eyes didn’t blink even once. Yes, they would bleed. And he would enjoy and absorb every single second of watching them die. Slowly.

Oswald didn’t move a single bit when he heard someone opening the door and though he didn’t turn around he knew exactly who it was. He always knew it when James was around. He just felt it. Always. Anytime. His stare was still focused on the fire. „What do you want, detective? Arrest me? Watching me breaking down? Watching me going insane?“ Now Oswald turned his head. He looked at James from the corner of his eye. The detective pressed his lips together, his gaze firmly fixed on the ground. „I am here to say sorry. For everything that happened.“ Both stayed silent for a while. „And I am here because I wanted to see if you are alright.“

Oswald scoffed. Enraged he drank off his wine and stood up. At a slow pace he approached Jim. Oswald’s face was distorted to a mad grin. „Thank you, Jim, old friend. I’ve never been better!” The wine glass shattered into hundreds of pieces as Oswald threw it to the ground with all might. “My mother got killed in front of me. She died in my arms and I almost got shot. Apart from that… everything is just fine. Thank you so much for caring about me!“ James’s heart tore apart. Like the glass it was broken into pieces. Oswald’s pain was so clear to see, so tangible. Jim hated to see the one he loved like this. They had their problems, true. So often he came to see Oswald to ask for a favor. Again and again. But what was the true reason of seeking out Oswald all the time? Really just for asking a favor?

For such a long time Jim ran away from his true feelings. He realized it that one night. The night they pointed a gun at each other. It struck him like a bolt of thunder that night. „Why are you really here, James?“ Penguin gritted his teeth. No. Jim couldn’t run away from his feelings anymore. „You are right, Oswald.“ Oswald froze as he heard James calling him by his name again. It was something he craved for since he met James for the very first time. He called him Oswald that one night, but this time it was different…

„There is another reason why I am here.“ „Is it? Another favor, detective? My apologies, James, but I have other-„ He stopped talking when he felt Jim’s warm hands on his face. The pain, the sorrow, all was forgotten for a moment. Oswald felt a spark of heat in his heart again. „W-What are you doing, Jim?“ He began to sob. „Please go. Leave me alone.“ He feared James would only toy with him, show some affection now to calm him down a little bit. He was sure he knew about his love and desire for him. Perhaps Theo knew as well and ordered James to come to him and…

„The hell I will leave you alone, Oswald.“ „Stop calling my name! Why suddenly…?!“ Tears streamed down Penguin’s cheeks. “Don’t… Just don’t play with me. I endured enough already! Leave me alone!” „I’ll never leave you alone anymore.“ Gently the detective’s fingers ran through Oswald’s jet-black hair. Oswald felt a strong hand wrapping around his body. How many times he wished for this already? „I don’t flee from my feelings anymore, Oswald.“ „W-What do you mean?“ Oswald asked weakly. James didn’t answer. Slowly he bent down and closed his eyes. As did Oswald. Was this really happening? Was this just a dream? If so he didn’t want to wake up anymore. He wanted to stay in James’s arms forever.

Oswald felt Jim’s warm breath on his lips. „Jim…“ he breathed. His whole body shivered. „I realized something. I… I love you, Oswald,“ James whispered. He didn’t let Oswald answer. Their lips met and it was the loveliest flavor Oswald ever tasted. Jim pressed Oswald’s body as close as possible to his, as if he was afraid Oswald would disappear when he let him go; like a fragile dream, a vague illusion. Never he wanted to let him go anymore. He loved Oswald. He finally understood and accepted it. There was no point in denying it anymore. It was a soft kiss, so full of affection for each other. So warm. So sweet. So full with love. Jim drew back to watch Oswald’s reaction.

„James. If you lie to me. If this is a cruel joke of yours, I… I really can’t take anymore.“ He started to cry, leaned his head against the detective’s broad chest. „I just can’t take anymore. I am lonely, James. I am so lonely, James! I am alone! It’s my fault that she is dead!“ Jim planted a soft kiss on Oswald’s temple. „It’s not your fault, Oswald. And you are not alone. You have me.“ He took Oswald’s head in his hands. „Look at me. Look into my eyes.“ Oswald did, still sobbing heavily. „I love you, Oswald. I will protect you. I will never, really never, leave your side anymore, unless you want me to. I swear. Please believe me.“

„I believe you,“ Oswald’s voice shook, „I believe you, Jim. I… I love you.“ His words were a mere whisper. Lovingly James smiled at him. They kissed again, gentle at first, but soon the kiss became more forceful, more heated. Jim’s tongue begged for entry and happily Oswald granted him this wish. Both drank in in each others taste, savored every single moment. It was something Oswald never experienced before. The stinging feeling of his frozen heart vanished. Nothing more than hope and love remained. Oswald’s body, his heart, his soul gained new power. He felt like a phoenix, raising from the ashes, reborn, stronger than ever before.

With James on his side he felt safe, protected, invincible. „W-Will you stay with me tonight, J-Jim?“ James placed an affectionate kiss on Oswald’s nose. „Tonight and every other night, my Oswald.“ Oswald smiled happily.

_My Oswald._

_“Yes, I am your Oswald,”_ he thought. _“And you are my Jim. My Jim...”_


End file.
